Izumi and Sig in the Camp
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: There will be a better description inside the story but to sum it up. This is if Izumi and Sig meet up with Ed's group instead of meeting up with Brickador (i can't spell! ) General Oliver Armstrong and Major Armstrong. What would she do if she meet Scar? It's no secret from both how she actually feels about the Elric brothers. this is FMA manga and FMAB anime. Enjoy :)


Okay, this is a really short one gang. In this one were going to switch things up. I've been thinking, what would happen if Izumi and Sig came to the camp where the boys were with their father near the end of the original manga and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. If you payed close attention to both animes the Elric brothers are like Izumi's own children. She loves them to death, and she said in the anime Fullmetal Alchemist that she won't just stand by and let anymore babies be taken away from here. We know she feels the same in both animes, and what does Scar want to do with Ed? Kill him. All because he's a state alchemist, it didn't matter that he became a state alchemist way after the war was over. As far as Scar was concerned, all state alchemist are the same. Well that would make any mama mad. Even though Ed and Al aren't their biological mother, in my opinion and a lot of others most likely. Izumi is basically Ed and Al's 2nd mother. Let's just how this mama handles her babies almost being killed. This is my version of what would happen if Izumi came to the campsite.

Hohenheim is just about to tell the gang what the plan is, when there's some crashes in the campsite. The boys and Lan Fan look up to see what the commotion is about. Next thing they hear is Izumi yelling for the Elric brothers. Ed's eyes go wide, he gets really pale, and is sweating like crazy. The gang look at Ed, like he's going crazy.

"E-Ed t-that can't be" says Al, getting scared as well

"Well, who else has that voice, Alphonse? It has to be her!" says Ed, trying to stay calm

"W-what do we do she'll kill us this time! She sounds so mad." says Al

"Shut up and let me think will ya?" says Ed

"Edward? You know that woman?" asks Hohenheim

"She's our alchemy teacher." says Ed

"She expelled us didn't she?" asks Al

"Oh yeah, but still. You want to remind her that?!" asks Ed

"Eep! I'm good in here brother! " says Al

"Gee! Thanks a lot brother! " says Ed

"Well I have to stay in here! Pride you know!" exclaims Al

"Fine" says Ed, going back to thinking

But Izumi and Sig comes there before it's time to for him to come to a conclusion.

"Eeeep. H-hi T-teacher. Hi Sig. I-it's good seeing you again." says Ed

"Hi Edward, " starts Sig, he comes over and rubs the top of his head scrunching his head down. "My look how big you've grown. Where's Alphonse?"

"He's in the boulder over there. Long story." says Ed

"Hi Sig!" says Al

"Ah. there you are. You better run Edward, Alphonse will be fine." says Sig

"D-don't have to tell me twice!" says Ed, and off he goes with Izumi not to far behind

Sig sits down and gets the story from Hohenheim and Greed about why Al is in the boulder. Sig and Alphonse don't even jump when they hear explosion noises and a lot of weird noises coming from the woods.

"What the hell?" says Greed

"Izumi must of caught up with Ed. I hope he calms her down. We'll see in a few minutes." says Sig

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screams Ed, ad he's sent flying a good 50 feet in the air past trees.

"Guess not." says Sig

"B-brother!" says Al

"Oh! I remember her! The other Greed kidnapped Alphonse over there, and she came in to get him back beating the living hell out of everybody and everything in her way. Baby doll has sas and strength. But he never mentioned you. " says Greed/Ling, looking over at Sig

"She's my wife." says Sig, keeping his cool

Soon Izumi returns dragging Ed's body back, he has dizzy dial eyes. He's kinda roughed up, she sighs and tends to him gently. Being very kind and gentle with him this time. She finishes up and bonks him on the head.

"Why the hell did you run, you idiot?! I came all this way and then I had to chase you!" says Izumi, angrily

"S-sorry" says Ed

She looks around looking for Alphonse.

"Alphonse?!" calls Izumi

"Eep! I-I'm In here Teacher." says Al

"Why the hell are you in there?, " asks Izumi, Sig explains "I see, don't get hurt! You're in for a long lecture later!" says Izumi

"Y-yes, ma'am!" says Al

Izumi turns to Ed and gets down to his level.

"Edward, next time someone tried to kill you let me know." says Izumi, like a concerned mother

Ed just blinks for a bit, he didn't even know she knew. Of course, Izumi known a lot of things without him having to tell her. He looks down and nods, she leans in and hugs him. His eyes go wide but slowly he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, teacher. So sorry." says Ed

She just holds him letting him apologize and tell her he didn't want to worry her as much. She doesn't let go of him, she cares very much for both of the Elric brothers. No one can tell her any different, they can try but it won't do them any good. When she's done she turns toward Scar.

"Edward, he the one?" asks Izumi

"Uh...why?" asks Ed

Izumi doesn't instead he sends Scar flying over the abandoned building. Everyone cringes, she claps her hands and hoists him up one armed, oh boy don't let that smile fool you. Ticked off (I don't swear people, please bare with me) doesn't cover it. At this point ticked off is an understatement as she smiles all nice.

"If you ever lay a hand on them, they won't be able to identify your body. I understand what you've been through is horrific but carelessly killing innocent children won't satisfy you. Do we understand each other?" says Izumi

"If you understand that, understand that anyone in my way is going to be killed as well." says Scar

"Is that so?" says Izumi calmy

The next hour in a half the whole gang understands Ed and Al's fear of Izumi as she wails her point across, not even Scar can land a blow. Finally, Izumi throws Scar a good one hundred feet and kicks him over Ed and Hohenheim log they are sitting on.

"You're alchemy teacher is scary and strong for an old lady" says Scar

Greed, Sig, and Ed run for it hiding behind Hohenheim's boulder. The guys in her path learn why after Izumi beats the living heck out of him, again. She hoist him up again, gritting her teeth.

"You want to repeat that? As an old lady, I didn't catch that." says Izumi

"no! I'm good. " says Scar

She drops him and the ones who knew what was coming come out of hiding.

"He won't be bothering you ever again." says Izumi

"Uh...yeah. Thanks teacher. But teacher...you kinda made a mess of the camp." says Ed

She looks around and rubs the back of her head.

"I guess I did" says Izumi

"We better not cross her!" thinks everyone else in the camp

Of course she overdid it, and a river of blood pours out of her. Sig comes over giving her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Honey, you should be more careful. Here. Take your medicine" says Sig, giving her the bottle and some water, she takes both.

"ugh. Thank you, dear." says Izumi

"Teacher, maybe you should lay down." says Ed, helping Izumi sit down in front of the boulder.

"Thank you, Edward., " says Izumi, with a forced smile as she's in a lot of pain. "I'm alright now."

" Ya sure?" asks Ed, worried

"Yes, just need to rest." says Izumi, again with same smile

"Alright" says Ed, Sig pats his head

"Trisha, our boys were raised by some wonderful, people" thinks Hohenheim sadly

The End

Ps. For what happened up to meeting up with Hohenheim and the fight with Pride, you can watch episode 49 Filial Affection, and episodes 47 Emissary of Darkness- 48 The Oath in the Tunnel. I'd do it in order but hey, that's me. Hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
